That Healing Feeling (Transcript)
Transcript taken in "That Healing Feeling", Season 2, episode 28, 68th episode overall. Transcript Welcome to the Big Blue House, What's That Smell? and Tutter Gets His Tail Bent Welcome to the Blue House Hello from the small Mouse Things to do fun for you Howdy from the big Bear Want some fun Here's where just for you all is new In the House of Blue Lots of room at our House Catch the Moon at our House Kitchen's here Bathroom's there Attic's Full of stuff here Pillow's Full of fluff here Whoop-dee-doo Just for you In the House of Blue Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Door is open Come on in Now you're here So Let's (babbles) Begin Ojo: (voice only) Bear, Come Quick! Bear: Day? We better go see what's going on. Tutter: Oh, woe is me. A mouse with a bent tail. What could be worse, I ask ya'? What could be worse? Bear Calls Doc Hogg / Doctor / Hello Doctor / What Do You Think? Bear: Lois, do you have a sore throat? Lois: Oh, lovely coat? I love my coat, Bear. Bear: I bet you have a doctor too, don't you? Yeah, doctor. {The animated band-aid appears, forming the word "Doctor".} Doctor. Mm-hmm. Doctors take care of us when you're not feeling. {Animated stethoscope and a thermometer appear.} {Animated band-aids appear forming in front of him.} {A spoon with red liquid appears in front of him.} Hello Doctor How are ya, Bear? Can't complain But Tutter's in a little pain Oh. It seems he's bent his tail Might be a sprain But I know what to do And he'll be good as new Good as new He'll be good as new Bear: Right, Doc. We should. Doc Hogg: You should tell Tutter that, Oh, hold on, I'm gettin' another call. Hello Doctor Big Old Bullfrog What a surprise Doc, I think I ate too many flies Yes, your tummy isn't quite As big as your eyes But here's a cure that's tried and true Oh. And you'll be good as new Good as new That's what doctors try to do Make you good as new Doc Hogg: So Big Old bull, Oh, I got another call. Hello Doctor Why, Lois What you calling for? What do you think? All: What Do You Think? Bear Takes Tutter to the Waiting Room {Cut to: Doc Hogg's Waiting Room} Bear: Okay, Tutter, Doc Hogg said... Tutter: Oh, give it to me straight, Bear. What's the news? I can't take it. Tutter: A whole room just for waiting. Wow. Fancy. Tutter: Wow, look at all the toys and games and books. What is this, Bear? Is it some kind of amusement park? I thought we were coming to a doctor's office. Bear: How's that sound? Tutter: That sounds alright for now. Good answer, Bear. Bear: Why, thank you. Glad I can help. Shadow's Song Ojo: Look at this toy that I found, Tutter! Tutter: (to Bear) Look, Bear. It's a cheese that walks. Walking cheese! {Suddenly, a female laugh is heard offset. Bear stands up slowly and stands next to a mole and a chick in the waiting room.} Bear: Hey, did you hear that? That sounded like my friend Shadow. Maybe if we look real hard and sing a song together, she'll appear. Sing with me. Oh... {Mole and chick got scared} Bear: Sorry. {begins singing in soft manner} ♪ Where-oh-where oh where is Shadow? ♪ {bumps head on the ceiling} ♪ where-oh-where oh where is Shadow? ♪ ♪ Where-oh where oh where is Shadow? ♪ Doc Hogg: Be with you in a bit, Bear. Bear: Sorry, Doc. {Singing} ♪ Where could Shadow be? ♪♪ {camera stopping} Hmmm... Shadow! {Shadow magically appears inside the vaccination poster.} Shadow: {appearing laughing} Hey, you big old Bear! Bear: Why, Shadow, There you are. So What are you doing here today? Shadow: I was just playing in the color lights shining through the bottles in Doc's office. Bear: Well, Shadow since you're here, do you happen to have a story for us? Shadow: Why certainly, Bear. {laughs} Just Watch. {glitter backgrounds sounds} Shadow: (singing) 5 Little Monkeys Jumped on the Bed, one fell off and bump his head. Mama called the doctor *the 1st little monkey bump his head* Mama Monkey: Hello doctor, my monkeys are jumped on the bed again. Shadow: And the doctor said Dr. Monkey: No more monkeys jumped on the bed! Shadow: Then 4 Little Monkeys Jumped on the Bed, one fell off and bump his head. Papa called the doctor *the 2nd little monkey bump his head* Papa Monkey: Hey doc, what am I gonna do with these monkeys? Shadow: And the doctor said Dr. Monkey: No more monkeys jumped on the bed! Shadow: Now 3 Little Monkeys Jumped on the Bed, one fell off and bump his head. Mama called the doctor *the 3rd monkey bump his head* Mama Monkey: Oh doc, what would I do with my monkeys? Shadow: And the doctor said Dr. Monkey: No more monkeys jumped on the bed! Shadow: So 2 Little Monkeys Jumped on the bed, one fell off and bump his head. Papa called the doctor *the 4th little monkey bump his head* Papa Monkey: Hey doc, my monkeys! will they be OKAY! Shadow: And the doctor said Dr. Monkey: No more monkeys jumped on the bed! Shadow: Just 1 Little Monkey Jumped on the bed, he fell off and bump his head. Mama called the doctor *the 5th little monkey bump his head* Mama Monkey: Oh doc, my poor, little monkeys *sad mood* Shadow: And the doctor said Dr. Monkey: Put those monkeys right to the bed! *All 5 little monkeys are sleeping on the bed as their monkey parents were sad* Papa Monkey: Our poor, little monkeys. Mama Monkey: We love them so. {glitter background sounds} Bear: Wow! That was a great story. You know, Shadow, those monkeys didn't listen to their doctor. Shadow: Oh, that reminds me. I have to go outside and play with the sunlight and the water. Just what the doctor ordered. Bear: Thank you, Shadow. Bye-bye. Shadow: If you need another story, Bear, just try and catch me. Doc Hogg Shows Up {Doc Hogg shows up right next to Bear.} Bear: It's Doc Hogg! Doc Hogg: I've been busier than a bee in a bucketful of honey today. Tutter's Fracture Doc Hogg: Say, did I ever tell you about a song I made up called Just Say Ow? Doc Hogg: If I had a dime for every time a mouse came in here with a little fracture in his tail, well, heh heh. I'd have a whole lot of dimes. Tutter's Tail Gets Back to Normal Tutter: Thanks a lot, Doctor Hogg, sir. Luna Talks About Going to the Doctor / The Goodbye Song (Night falls in) {Cut to: Kitchen - Night} {Cut to: Outside the Attic - Night} Bear: Ah, there she is. Hello, Luna. Luna: Hello, Bear. How was your day in The Big Blue House? Bear: Well, we had a little accident today. Tutter fractured his tail. Luna: Oh, my. Is he all right? Bear: Oh, yes, he's okay now. We took him to see Doc Hogg, who knew just what to do. And now his tail is in a cast. Luna: Really? Bear: Mm-hmm. Luna: Well, getting hurt isn't any fun. Bear: Mm. Luna: But going to the doctor isn't so bad if you know what to expect. Bear: True, Luna, true. And it helps to take something you like. Like a teddy bear, or a blanket, or even a friend. Luna: Hmm. Doctors are your friends and they'll do everything they can to make you feel better. Bear: Mm-hmm. Say, Luna? Would you sing The Goodbye Song with me? Luna: Nothing would make me feel better, Bear. (They sing The Goodbye Song, it shows a four clip montage) Bear: Bye, now. (heads back to The Attic) Well, thanks for visiting The Big Blue House. And I hope you enjoy your next visit to the Doctor. See ya soon. (turns off) Oh, (turns back on) By the way, the next time you do see a Doctor say hi to him or her from me. Bye. (turns back off)Category:Season 2 Transcripts Category:Transcripts